fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 18/1/17
A video package was played, showing the events taking place at the Royal Rumble where the women made their debut, The Miz outsmarting Johnny Mundo to win the Intercontinental Championship and John Cena and Dolph Ziggler playing a wrestling chess game over the Survival World Championship. ' ' Before the show goes on air, Stone Cold Steve Austin will make a major announcement for the next PPV, Ultimatum: The Final Chance. ' ' Segment 1: *Stone Cold’s theme hits as the crowd goes wild while Stone Cold makes his way to the ring. Stone Cold grabs a mic and begins to speak.* ' ' Stone Cold: At the Royal Rumble, 40 men took up the challenge to be the one that goes on to main event Dominion of Wrestling. 39 men failed and Tommy End from Chaos have successfully punched his ticket to Dominion of Wrestling. Congrats to Tommy End for an excellent job. Nonetheless, this is Survival here. Shane McMahon can do the rest by himself on Chaos. We do things here differently on Survival. Since none of the Survival wrestlers won the Royal Rumble, I am giving 30 men one final chance to be in the Survival’s main event at Dominion of Wrestling. That’s right. At Ultimatum: The Final Chance, 30 men will take part in the Survival Battle Royal to face the Survival World Champion at Dominion of Wrestling. And here is a side twist. There will….NOT be any form of qualifying matches. So anyone can be part of this match and I mean anyone. Even Tom Phillips. Even this son of a bitch right here, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Hell, even the cafeteria horder, Hornswoggle can join the match if he wants to. ' ' *Samoa Joe’s theme hits and the crowd cheers while Joe makes his way to the ring* ' ' Joe: See what I tell you, Austin? If I were to be in the Royal Rumble match last Sunday, I probably would have won the whole damn thing. Did you know that ever since this company started, Survival have not won anything in multi brand matches? Last year Royal Rumble was won by Adam Cole who was in a company which can’t be named. Then at Civil War, Chaos beat Survival 6-5. Now, this year’s Royal Rumble was won by Chaos’s Tommy End. Survival have not achieved anything as a brand. ' ' Stone Cold: Joe, there are things I can’t control. These are events that are beyond my controls. My job here is to book matches and drink some beers. But I understand where you are coming from, Joe. In fact, I am going to guarantee you that Survival will be the brand of the year 2017. ' ' Joe: I am not here to complain about how Survival achieved so little. I am here to ask….no….I am here to demand a Survival World Championship match because the last time I was in a title match, Kurt Angle costs me the win. ' ' Stone Cold: You brought out a valid point. And yes, I will grant you a title match next week. If you can win the main event tonight. Is that fair enough? ' ' Joe grabs Stone Cold’s shirt and says…. ' ' Joe: More than enough. ' ' *Joe leaves the ring while Stone Cold remains in the ring to end the segment* ' ' Match 1: The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) w/ Xavier Woods vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) vs The Prime Time Players (Titus O’Neil and Darren Young) in a Triple Threat Tag Team match to determine the number one contender for the Survival Tag Team Championship at Ultimatum: The Final Chance. ' ' The New Day picks up the victory when Big E hits the Big Ending on Darren Young at 12 minutes. After the match, Cesaro and Bobby Roode appear on the stage and clap on the New Day’s victory. Xavier Woods grabs a mic and begins to speak. ' ' Woods: Well, well, well...it seems the champs themselves have come out to see their future….SURVIVAL TAG TEAM CHAMPION. ' ' Roode and Cesaro look at each other and laugh. Cesaro pulls out a mic and begins to speak. ' ' Cesaro: Please don’t make us laugh. You think you three can beat us, the greatest tag team on Survival? Xavier Woods, as much as we know how you like to use your mouth, that is probably the worst thing that have ever come out from your mouth. ' ' Roode: See..the thing is that we have beaten all challengers for these tag team titles here. Not even the combination of Seth Rollins and Chris Hero can beat us. We are simply...glorious. ' ' Big E: If you two say that you are glorious….then step into the ring with us and we will teach you some glorious in the form of BOOTY O’S! ' ' Roode and Cesaro look at each other and drop the mic before walking to the back. ' ' Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Seth Rollins* ' ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Architect, Seth Rollins. ' ' *Seth Rollins appears with a pop from the crowd* Tom: Seth, last Sunday, you lasted over 46 minutes before being eliminated by Chaos’s Jimmy Havoc. But the most interesting about that match is when you saved Dean Ambrose multiple times from elimination. Why did you do that? ' ' Rollins: I knew that I need the numbers on my side to ensure that Survival finally wins a major match. However, that is not the case. I saved Dean Ambrose from elimination is to make sure that we have the numbers on our side. You see, before the match, we both decided that it would be advantageous for us to stick together as an unit. After that, we can clear the ring alongside with Chris Hero. And finally, that way we can see who is the best man in the Shield. Things didn’t work out the way I planned but it’s all right. ' ' *Chris Hero appears and the crowd cheers* ' ' Hero: Rollins, I heard you loud and clear. You want to prove which one of us is the best? Then face me tonight. Let’s do it. Me and you in that ring. ' ' Rollins: You’re on. ' ' *Rollins walks off while Hero smiles* ' ' Tom: Hero, since you’re here…..What are your thoughts on Dean Ambrose eliminating you in the Royal Rumble match? ' ' Hero: Listen up. I may be a nerd but you are the most nerdiest person on Survival. And for your question, I don’t wish to answer it. I will settle it with my own hands. ' ' *Segment ends with Hero shoving Tom out of the way* ' ' Match 3: Seth Rollins vs Chris Hero in a Singles Match ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Chris Hero via pinfall at 19 minutes after Rollins counters the Death Blow to a roll up. After the match, Hero starts to throw a tantrum as he lost in an unexpected way. Rollins confronts Hero and offers a handshake. Hero looks at it before eventually accept the handshake. Hero leaves the ring while Rollins looks on. ' ' Match 4: Cody Rhodes vs Luke Gallows in a Singles Match ' ' Before the match ends, Alberto Del Rio came out and struck Rhodes with a lead pipe after Gallows accidentally kicks the referee. Gallows defeats Rhodes after nailing the Gallows Pole at 11 minutes. ' ' Segment 3: *Dolph Ziggler was seen backstage, arriving to the arena and bumps into Stone Cold* ' ' Ziggler: Austin, I know you don’t like me and you know I don’t like you but there is one thing I have for you. And that is respect. I know you probably won’t give this to me but I want my rematch with John Cena for the Survival World Championship and I want it tonight. Austin: Ziggler, as much as I would love to grant you a Survival World Championship rematch tonight but I can’t do that. You are scheduled to be in the main event in a tag team match. But here is what I do for you. You will get your rematch for sure. No doubt on that. However, that will come in the next PPV. You will get rematch there. Does that satisfy your answer? ' ' Ziggler looks at Austin before walking off to the locker room. ' ' Just as the camera starts to broadcast action in the ring, a woman’s shout was heard in the locker room. ' ' Becky Lynch is being attacked by Nikki Cross. Cross grabs Becky’s head and throws her against the door. Cross goes over to a container which wheels...And drives it to Becky’s face. Cross grabs Becky’s bloodied face and licks her before dropping her down with the Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker. Referees and EMTs come in to restrain Cross from Becky. Cross starts to laugh before walking away. ' ' Match 5: The Miz vs Bubba Ray Dudley in a Singles Match ' ' The Miz defeats Bubba Ray Dudley via pinfall at 10 minutes after Miz nails the Skull Crushing Finale on Bubba. After the match, Johnny Mundo comes from behind, limping and jumps on Miz. Mundo pummels Miz down and smashes the Intercontinental Championship on Miz’s head before nailing the Moonlight Drive. Miz rolls out of the ring. Mundo demands a mic from the timekeeper and begins to speak. ' ' Mundo: Mike, you know very well what you did to me last Sunday. I have spoken to Austin earlier in the night and he granted me a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship at Ultimatum. Trust me, this time, I am going to do the limb breaking and for the next 4 weeks….be prepared as I will systematically destroy you bit by bit. *grabs the Intercontinental Championship* Take your fucking title out of my ring because I will be back for it in 4 weeks time. ' ' A video package was played showing the highlights of Cena and Ziggler’s match at Royal Rumble where Cena ended up victorious. ' ' Segment 4: John Cena was seen backstage with Cathy Kelly in the interviewer room. ' ' Cathy: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, the new Survival World Champion, John Cena. ' ' *John Cena appears with mixed reaction from the crowd* ' ' Cena: How are you doing, beautiful? You know, you are beautiful as the night sky here tonight. Pure and innocent. So fire me any questions you have for me. Cathy: How do you feel about winning the Survival World Championship last Sunday? ' ' Cena: All right. I was expecting a better question but then again, you are good at swallowing in substances than spitting it out. So get the hell out of my face hoe. *pushes Cathy out of the room* Now with that hoe out of my face, I can talk for real. Listen up, Ziggler. I told you I will beat you for the Survival World Championship and I did. I always deliver what I said. Because I am John Cena. I am the best that this brand has to offer. Not only I am entertaining, I can wrestle. So Dave Meltzer, you can go back to the nursing home because seeing me win the Survival World Championship….it has paralyzed you. And for you, Ziggler. You can go back to the gay strip club and twerk your ass to earn 50 bucks per night while I will carry this company on my back like I always do. ' ' Cena turns around and Ziggler jumps on Cena. Ziggler begins to beat Cena up. Referees and securities storm in to break the two men apart. Then Stone Cold appears in between both men. ' ' Stone Cold: ENOUGH! I am sick and tired of seeing you two go out of control for the past few weeks. Dolph Ziggler, I tell you what. I will give you a championship match next week. You will face Kurt Angle for the United States Championship live on Survival. No matter what is the outcome, I will have you escorted out of the building. I know very well you will interfere the match next week. This is a warning, if you do make it back to the arena…..you will be suspended for good. ' ' *Segment ends with Cena walking away while Ziggler being restrained by securities* ' ' Match 6: Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss and Summer Rae vs Emma, Natalya and Mickie James in a Six Women Tag Team match ' ' Nia Jax picks up the victory for her team after hitting Emma with the Samoan Drop at 9 minutes. After the match, Nia Jax turns around and attacks her own teammates before running through Natalya and Mickie with 2 Samoan Drops back to back. Then Stephanie McMahon’s music was played as she was greeted with cheers from the fans. Stephanie begins to speak. ' ' Stephanie: Nia Jax, you are looking as dominant as ever. Stone Cold have entrusted me with the management of women’s division on Survival but final decision will still be made by him nonetheless. I will be here to manage each and everyone of you. Any displeasure or complaint you would like to say it, please address to either myself or Stone Cold. We will try to help you out. ' ' Nia grabs a mic from the outside and begins to speak. ' ' Nia Jax: You will help me? Then give me the Survival Women’s Championship right now. It’s no mystery that I am the most dominant woman on this brand. You might have well present me the championship right now. No, let me correct myself. I demand that you present me the championship this instant. ' ' Stephanie: As much as I agree with you, I can’t. You see, Stone Cold have decided that every active women on Survival will compete in a 7 Women Pack Challenge match at Ultimatum. Due to Nikki Cross’s action, Becky Lynch will not be in this match so it will feature; Nia Jax, Summer Rae, Emma, Mickie James, Alexa Bliss, Natalya and Nikki Cross. The 7 of you women will clash to determine the first ever Women’s Champion on Survival. ' ' *Stephanie walks out to the delight of the crowd on her announcement.* ' ' Match 7: Randy Orton vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles Match ' ' Randy Orton picks up the victory after nailing Dean Ambrose with a RKO at 20 minutes. After the match, Orton points to the Dominion of Wrestling sign before the arena turns dark. When the lights are back on, the Wyatt Family (excluding Erick Rowan) surround Orton and begins to beat Orton down. The Wyatt Family poses over Orton and Ambrose. ' ' Main event: John Cena and Kurt Angle vs Dolph Ziggler and Samoa Joe in a Tag Team match John Cena picks up the victory for this team after hitting Ziggler with a chain and nailing an AA on Ziggler at 17 minutes. During the match, Joe and Angle brawl all over the arena, leaving an one on one affair between Cena and Ziggler. After the match, Joe returns back to the ring and laid out Cena. The show ends with Joe holding the Survival World Championship over his head.